Organic light emitting diodes (OLED) use the principles of electrophosphorescence to convert electrical energy in an OLED into light in a highly efficient manner. OLEDs are self-emitting apparatuses that do not require a backlight. Having the advantages of a wide viewing angle, high brightness, high contrast, and fast response, they have found a wide range of applications in display field.